daftpunkfandomcom-20200225-history
One More Time
disco |release = November 30, 2000 |album = Discovery |recorded = 1998 |duration = 5:20 |label = Virgin Records |writer = Thomas Bangalter Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo Anthony Moore |producer = Daft Punk |format = CD 12" |previous = Revolution 909 |y-prev = 1998 |current = |year-c = 2000 |next = Aerodynamic |y-next = 2001 |al-next = Aerodynamic |a-current = |al-prev = |album2 = Musique Vol. 1 |al-next2 = Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger |a-current2 = |al-prev2 = Rollin' & Scratchin' }} "One More Time" is a song by electronic music duo Daft Punk, first released as a single on November 30, 2000"One More Time" at Discogs. and later included in the 2001 album Discovery. It is a French house song featuring a vocal performance by Romanthony that is heavily auto-tuned and compressed.Chris Gill, "ROBOPOP" Remix Magazine Online (May 2001) Interview link The music video of the song forms part of the 2003 animated film, Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. The song is listed at #5 on Pitchfork Media's top 500 songs of the 2000s.Pitchfork: Staff Lists: The Top 500 Tracks of the 2000s: 20-1 Rolling Stone listed it at #33 of their top 100 songs of the decade (2000–2009)http://stereogum.com/105081/rolling_stones_100_best_albums_songs_of_the_00s/ as well as #307 on its amended "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time" list in May 2010. It was voted by Mixmag readers as the greatest dance record of all time.What is the Greatest Dance Track of All Time? Mixmag (15 February 2013). Track listing # "One More Time" (short radio edit) – 3:55 # "One More Time" (radio edit) – 5:20 # "One More Time" (club mix) – 8:00 Background "One More Time" was completed as early as 1998, where it remained "sitting on a shelf" until its eventual release. It prominently features a vocal performance written and sung by Romanthony.Anthony Moore (aka Romanthony) received songwriter credit in the liner notes of Discovery (2001) and full lyrical aknowledgement in the end credits of Interstella 5555 (2003). As stated by Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, "we thought the funkiness of his voice fit the funkiness of the music."Michael Hamersly, "Ask the DJ"link Miami Herald (10 November 2006). The song's vocal features heavy processing and auto-tuning. When questioned on the effects, Thomas Bangalter stated "A lot of people complain about musicians using Auto-Tune. It reminds me of the late '70s when musicians in France tried to ban the synthesizer... What they didn't see was that you could use those tools in a new way instead of just for replacing the instruments that came before." According to Bangalter, Romanthony enjoyed the alterations to his vocal on the track. "He has done a lot of different things and he always tries to innovate, which is what we like to do on our records. He never had his voice treated like an instrument like that." He also elaborated: The single contains an eight-minute version of "One More Time" featuring extended vocals absent from the album version. An "unplugged" version was also released in the remix album Daft Club. The remix album also contains a remix of "Aerodynamic" by Daft Punk featuring elements of "One More Time". The "short radio edit" of "One More Time" from the single was later included in the compilation album Musique Vol. 1 (1993-2005). A live version of "One More Time" coupled with "Aerodynamic" is featured in the album Alive 2007. "One More Time" is believed to contain a sample of "More Spell on You" by Eddie Johns,Daft Punk Sample For 'One More Time' Was Approved. Vibe.com. Retrieved Jan 5, 2014. but this is uncredited in the Discovery liner notes. Bangalter reportedly denied using any samples for the song."Another Daft Punk single..." inthemix.com.au. Retrieved on 10 July 2007. A later report however indicated that sampling "More Spell on You" had been officially approved. The song is featured in the Wii video game Boogie and PlayStation 3's SingStar. It also appeared in the MTV animated series Daria in the fifth season episode "Aunt Nauseam". Marc Mysterio released a cover version of "One More Time" featuring the vocals of Yardi Don. Bartouze and Crazibiza released a cover version of "One More Time" featuring parts of "More Spell on You".http://www.dailyglobalgroove.com/?p=5066 Bartouze & Crazibiza - One Last Time Music video Like all songs from the album Discovery, the music video for "One More Time" is a scene from the film Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem, which features no dialogue, but songs from Discovery throughout the whole film. The video starts in an outher space planet, in which blue-colored aliens live. A band is playing at a concert (performing "One More Time"), while the aliens happily enjoy the music, even in houses via television. Samples used *"More Spell on You" by Eddie Johns (uncredited). Sampled in *"One Mo' Gin" by Play-N-Skillz featuring Lil Jon, Bun B and Krazyie Bone (not directly sampled; interpolated). *"One More Time" by YONAS. *"Daft Punk" by Pentatonix. *"LTFU" by Machine Gun Kelly References External links es:One More Time Category:Songs Category:Discovery Category:Singles Category:Releases Category:O